In a typical bathroom having a bathtub shower, the bathtub shower is enclosed with three walls with the fourth side being open to allow for entering and exiting the bathtub shower. A shower nozzle is placed above the tub on one side of the enclosure. Typically, a shower curtain is hung over the open side to prevent water from splashing into the bathroom while the shower is in use. The problem is to position the shower curtain in such a manner to prevent leakage of water into the bathroom. For example, if the bathtub is curved and the shower curtain rod on which the curtain hung is straight, water can readily seep into the bathroom while the shower is in use.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,104 issued Jun. 11, 1991 shows a straight shower curtain rod support mounted on opposing wall brackets in which the shower curtain is in alignment with a straight bathtub to form a shower enclosure. Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,287 issued Apr. 17, 2001 shows a single curved shower curtain rod support mounted over a curved bathtub to form a shower enclosure. Solinski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,056 issued Jul. 24, 1984 shows a double curtain rod assembly wherein the outer rod is straight and the inner rod is curved at both ends but the assembly basically is designed to be used with a straight rather than a curved bathtub.
Since there are a variety of bathtubs with different shapes and designs, there is a need for a curtain shower rod assembly to form a shower enclosure with a bathtub or another shower base that on installation can easily be fitted to these various bathtub designs and has double rods for hanging of two shower curtains to effectively reduce spraying and splashing of water while the shower is in use. The adjustable curved double curtain rod shower assembly provides the above.